Sunday's Child
by MadeHartt
Summary: Its hard for people who see the world black and white to see the bits of magic everywhere epically if your Frank Castle, The Punisher, but when he gets trapped in a fairytale from hell can he help its heroin finish the story happily ever after or die.
1. Monday

"_Monday's child is fair of face"_

_Raphael means God Heals. With her friends and family being kidnapped by an ancient evil, this is no time for Raphael Rose Kent to fall in love with trigger happy vigilante The __Punisher, aka Frank Castle. When enemies from beyond her past come for revenge, this reincarnation of King Arthur must take up what is rightfully hers. Can she do that without sacrificing what makes her what she is?  
_

* * *

Her week started normal enough, well as normal as it could be in New York. With its sky high buildings, fast pace, and sperhero bonanza it was hardly a normal Place. It was why she moved here. Her name is Raphael Rose Kent, born of Metropolises' own top notch reporter Lois Lane-Kent and Superman aka Clark Kent, though she didn't inherit his powers she did inherit his knack for picking up trouble and most of the time it was unwelcome.

* * *

"Why do I have to go" sighed Carly

"Because everyone's done it this week **but **you" replied Eli. It was a busy week at the Café where she worked and Raphael was just about ready to clock out until she heard…

"Raphael ya mind going to get the new orders?" Carly asked

"Carly don't pull your work off an Evangeline"

"It's no problem with her right Ralph" Carly says I nod my head.

"See she's ok with it so here are the car keys and have fun" Carly says as she gets back to work

I can never say no, well I can never say anything, and I have trouble talking. My therapist says it's all tied down to my phobias mostly my social phobia though he says my fear of men is higher than my fear of women. I really can't help but be scared I'm even scared of things to the left side of my body, well that rooted into my 3rd boyfriend. The fact that it's 9:00 pm does not help me

As I step into the deli for the new order I see someone and the deliman seems weird.

"Oh, you here for the café order?" he asks. I nod my head. He hands over a good 3 pounds of some really fancy meat. I can't prounce the name. All the while that guy in the corner is staring. He seems normal 6'0" maybe, a good deal taller then my 5'3" frame. I can feel eyes on me that are clearly waiting for me to leave; also he's on my left.

"There ya go ma'am and its all ready paid for so we hope to ya again." He says as I turn to leave.

As I walk out a little ways I hear I hear glass breaking and a scream, against better judgment I go to take a look but I go through the unlocked back door.

"I know you know where he is" I hear a rough voice say

"Please don't hurt me I don't know noth'in" the deli man?

"Yes you do I have it on good Intel, now tell me or your just as guilty as he is and I punish the guilty" I see the shadow of the other man raise something up. He's gonna hurt him.

"Noooo!" I hear the sound say as I tackle the man. "Go hurry!" I hear it scream at the deli man he takes off and I hear the back door being locked. I feel myself being pushed I land on the floor hard and then a hand lift me up by my throat.

"Do you know what you've done?" he… well it's more of a growl.

It's really not like I can say anything and there's a man touching me. All I can do is let out a small whimper. He loosens his grip and I fall to my knees.

"Frank you there?" a voice comes out of know where. Frank? Frank Castle?

"Yeah Chip I'm here." He picks a radio off his belt. The Punisher?

"I've got an address on that guy if you're lucky he's headed there."

"Got it on my way" he looks at me then turns for the door.

I can't let him hurt that guy.

* * *

I followed him to the man's house and sure enough the man was there. The Punisher, if that was him, didn't pay too much attention to subtlety as he kicked in the door.

I could hear a child scream.

"Why don't we take this into another room" I hear him say as I walk through the broken door.

"Please I told you I don't know anything he pays me to keep stuff that's all" the deli man screamed, I could detect no lie in his voice.

"Yeah sure" they disappear into another room. I see a child and women sitting on the couch in shock. I need my voice.

"Please call the police." I say she nods her head.

"Please no!"

"Give up the info old man" he says uncaring

"Give it up he doesn't know anything" I mange to say without stuttering.

He turns around and looks at me my courage almost fails. Saint Michael helps me. Before he can respond I tackle him again this time the man doesn't need to be told and runs, I can hear his and child scamper out the house with him. Castle fights against me put I can pin him down just long enough to make sure they get away. Suddenly I feel I gun to my head

"Do you realize what I had to do to find him" he once again growls

"You wasted your time he kn-nn-ew –noth-ing" my studded comes in. His blue eyes are piercing and they hurt.

"And how do you know?" I more of sneer then question. I stay silent.

He seems to lose patience as I see everything fade to black. Thank you Saint Michael…

* * *

I hear cars pull into the drive way and I don't think their cops. I peak out the door to see 15 guys not in uniform. Yep not cops. As I almost make my escape I look to the girl on the floor, they might kill her or worse, even I have to admit it she's beautiful. I pick her up and get to the van as fast as I can. Can't fight with an innocent in my arms. In minutes I'm at the hid out.

"Well Frank didn't think you were…" his voice trails off as he see the girl in my arms. "Who is she?"

"A nut job" is all I say as I take her into the more house part and lie her down.

* * *

My head is spitting when I wake up. Where am I? Nothing is familiar.

"Hello there" says a friendly voice. It's a man with quite a bit of weight but friendly voice and face. Angel Uriel I pray for guidance.

"You got a name "he asks

"Raphael" I mange to whisper.

"Never heard of a girl named that before any pictorial reason your folk's chose it?" people usually just say it's strange name for a girl.

"I was named after the angel Raphael; it means"God heals". At least that's what I've heard.

"Lady there ain't any such things as angels." Castle says as he comes into the room.

"Come on Frank if the girl believes let her"

"Whatever" he says

"If it weren't for angels or God I wouldn't have been able to step up to you" it's the truth.

"Really?" he sneers

"I asked St. Michael for courage and I found my own."

"You are nuts." He walks away.

"You'll have excused him he doesn't do so well with faithful people, my names chip by the way, Microchip; I keep the real one to myself." It's understandable

"Pleasure to meet you" I say and shake his hand.

"So where you from" Chip asks

"Metropolis originally but for 3 years New York has been home" I say

"How old are you?" he says surprised

"25" it's an understandable question I look a lot younger.

"Really, ya look almost 16" that's what everyone says

"I know it gets hard" I say "Uh when can I go home?" I need to get back soon or Chey will through a fit.

"Anytime I'd be delighted to give you a ride back"

"Thank you" I say

* * *

The girl just sits there and talks to Chip. She a little freaked but she seems relaxed. _Raphael, God Heals._ What a joke.

* * *

"Where were you!" Chey, a young Thanagerian/Human hybrid yells "I was flying' in around this whole city looking for you and you come in with some strange guy" she turns to Chip "No offense"

"None taken" he says

"Sorry I ran into some trouble yesterday and Chip's partner helped me out" I explain

"Partner?" she questions

"Business partner" I say

"Oh, well glad you're safe and to have you home." She turns to Chip "Thank you for bringing her home safely"

"My pleasure she's a sweet girl, well have a good day ladies." He turns and leaves

"So who was this partner?" she asks. I can't tell her she'll kill me.

"I can't remember his name but he was…" what are words to describe Frank Castle.

A cell rings "Hello" Chey answers "Oh…Oh I'll be right there….ok…ok bye, work emergency see ya round dinner" she says and rushes out the door. Chey is an assistant to a photographer. They guys out of town so she's picking up the slack.

I walk to a draw and get a fresh piece of paper and put it to my nose… it smells like home. I write at the top "word to Describe Frank Castle" this will a great exploration on my vocabulary. Let's see

Scary, demeaning, intimidating, sad, anti-hero, sorrowful, will power…

I'll think of more lately. But now time to finish my assignment. I go to Empire State University here in New York. I'm here on an Art scholarship; it's my major along with my minor creative writing. It seems strange that I don't speak well but can tell a fantasy of strange and wonderful heroes, terrifying dragons, and mystical creatures all in one piece of paper. I do love my art too. My teacher says I have little room for improvement but I always will have more to learn. I feel weightless with my brush, paints, and canvas. I never need anything more. I get the remote and turn the T.V. on to a news channel.

"And in today's news the Punisher back in New York, eyewitnesses say they saw him pursuing Eli White, a local deli owner, and was stopped by a young women, whose identity is unknown at this time. Now the Punisher, aka Frank Castle, is wanted by the FBI and CIA, he is dangerous so if you see him do not engage call police strait away. This has been Mari Daily saying goodnight"

So it was him, I still had doubts. Most people I know are very scared of him, or just hate the way he fights, but I also know quite a bit of people who agree with him. I can say honestly that his style is barbaric; it leaves room for too much error. I was brought up in the ways of mercy and forgiveness… well up until a point. My dad says I have more patience and forgiveness then him. I find that impossible. I didn't end up with my father's powers I can say I'm a lot like him.

I see my painting has changed, I was aiming for a tree but some how I got the outline of a hand mirror.

"That's odd" I hear a clock chime "Time for bed." I get ready before I go to sleep I take the note book I had been writing in since I was a little girl, every day I wrote down my general information about me.

Monday,

Name: Raphael Rose Kent

Weight: 127lb

Height: 5'3"

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Skin: Fair

Race: Cocasion Human/Kryptonian

Born: Dec 25, 05

Sign: Capricorn/Ox

Relationships: friends, close friends, family

* * *

So good or bad. Please give reviews for any complaints. I like this one much better.


	2. Tuesday

"_Tuesday's child is full of grace"_

* * *

I awoke the next morning with a strange sanction. You know it's like you had a bad dream but you can't remember but your still scared. I felt like that and I had a weird feeling that it was something I wanted to remember.

At work things were not much better my boss had to order new meat due to the fact I had not gotten it because the deli was destroyed. He took it out on us… ok so he took it out on me. I just watch the snow out fall the shy. Weather man says it'll be happening through out the week.

"You couldn't get there before the Punisher!" he yelled. As always I was silent. When he realized I wasn't going to say anything he stormed off and I went back to clearing plates off tables. I already had a stack of them before I felt my feet slip out form under me and an arm go around my waist.

*Crash* "Not the most graceful are you" I look up to see Mr. Castle

All I can do is look in disbelief as he pulls me up and towards him so my back pressed up against chest. I can feel clearly defined muscles under his shirt, which is just plain black without his skull, today he looks almost normal all he's wearing is that shirt, some jeans, and tennis shoes. I looked up to see his eyes looking down at me. It was nerve wreaking.

"Can you please let me go?" I squeak

Frank Castle let me go then pulled a seat out of the table I was cleaning and sits down. How did he even know where I worked and if I would be here?

"I should clean this up" I say nervously

"No let me take care of it" Eli pipes up as she starts sweeping "Take the gentleman's order sweetie" gentleman?

"May I take your order sir." I say as I get out my notepad.

"How 'bout black coffee and why you helped that man" he asked

"I couldn't let you hurt him." I whispered

"You're one of those has to help people aren't you?" he says

"I guess I am" I smile as I say it

"That annoys me a lot" he states

"Then why are you here?" really

"Cause I wanna be" why?

"Well I'll get your coffee then" I say and leave.

* * *

Black Canary aka Olivia Queen, had just given back a wallet that had been stolen.

"Thank you miss, thank you" the expecting mother said to her.

"No problem ma'am" she loved this job.

"Man she's cute" some fan gushed

"And she's tough" a girl said

As she got home she noticed a tear in her custom that hadn't been there before. 'Better patch it up' she thought 'after I check my messages'

3 new messages where on her machine 1 from her dad another from her boyfriend and one that was quite strange:

_One gift, beauty rare  
Gold of sunshine in her hair  
Lips that shame the red, red rose  
She'll walk in springtime wherever she goes!_

_One gift, the gift of song  
Melody your whole life long!  
The nightingale her troubadour  
Bringing his sweet serenade into your door._

_One day you'll awaken to love's first kiss  
Till then, Sleeping Beauty, sleep on_

What was that about?

"Ouch" she said as the needle pricked her finger. 'I feel woozy' she thought before she stumbled to her phone. She barely managed to call her parents

"Hello sweetheart," Oliver Queen answered

"Dad I think something's…"her voice fell away as she blacked out.

"Sweetheart, Olivia!" he screamed, and then a sound like horse filled the phone

"Off with this gift song" a women's voice said and the line went dead.

* * *

"I know its horrible coffee" she said. Understatement it's The most disgusting thing I've ever tasted.

"How are you guys in business?" with coffee like that!

"Well Carly made that" she gestured to a young Asian women with dyed red hair.

"Not the sharpest knife?"

"Not even close" she says

"Well I guess…" I'm cut off by her phone.

"Yes hello… what…that can't be….I'll be right…ok….bye "she puts her phone in her pocket and runs off.

"Boss a family emergency just came up I need to go please" I beg

"How big?" he ask

"A close cousin was taken out of her apartment."

"Then go hurry" he says

That sounds a little too suspicious.

* * *

I was beamed up as soon as I got in my apartment.

"Raphael," J'onn greets me

"J'onn it's good to see you." I haven't seen him in 2 years

"I wish it was under better circumstances"

"Me too, so what happen?" I asked

"Dianna first contacted her parents before she went missing, Ollie said all he heard was hoof prints when we searched her place there was where 3 clues to who might of taken her" he stops

"But why do you need me?" please don't tell me

"There was gold dust on the carpet and a sewing needle with her blood on it and this," he played a message from her machine "sound familiar?"

Too familiar, the needle from The Sleeping Beauty in the Wood and the voice was the witch's voice.

"She's back" was all I can say.

"And this time were ready" Shayera Hol-Stewert says as she steps out of the shadow with the rest of the original seven.

"So should we come up with a plan or something?" Wally West aka the Flash says.

"I agree we should try to get as organized as possible, I believe we remember the last time" Dianna Trevor said.

"Alright then." Uncle Bruce said as they left, well all but Superman.

"My little angel" he smiled then it faded "I never wanted this to happen to you"

"Neither of us did Dad but it happened and I'm the only one who can beat her"

"I know and I and your mother are very proud" he said and hugged me when he let go he held me at arm's length "so hows New York?"

"It's good" I said and looked away

A look of dismay went across his face "You were that girl who ran in to the Punisher weren't you?"

I will never understand how he does that.

"Peaches!" he yells my childhood nickname. I'm dead…

* * *

"So she's really back?" Chey questions as I get back home.

"Yes, I thought I was rid of her" I pulled my unfold my legs

"Don't worry we'll beat her again like we did last time" she pats my back

"Yes but at what prince this time?" I say walking out the door

* * *

I see her walking outside with her hands in her pocket. She looks at the ground and seems to be crying as she leans against a tree. I wonder what happened.

"Frank ya still stalking her?" Chip asks

"I am not stalking her"

"Following around another person with no cause other than the fact the your have romantic feelings towards them, that's stalking"

"One, I have no romantic feelings. Two, it's just that something's wrong with this girl and I'm going to find out what. Three, have you gotten those files I asked for?" I swear sometimes I could kill him.

"Yep all the stuff on Rose Fisk in the last year, ya know Frank it's not a sin if …."

I cut him off "One could care less about sins two I have no time for stuff like." And I'll never forget.

* * *

"God please let me have the strength to this again" I pray. After everything I went through for her all I could do was pray.

* * *

Why is he here? Bruce Wayne aka Batman wondered while he watches Frank Castle's van on Raphael's street, in front of her apartment.

"Elaina" he called in to his bat communicator

"Yes oh spooky one?" a girl like voice answered.

"I need you to call Dick or Tim and have them fill in for me for a while got it?"

"Yes sir." She responded.

* * *

If he doesn't think I can see him I can. I've been trained from the time I was very little to be able to see if I'm being followed or watched. I see both of them. Bruce Wayne aka batman is my god father so as child I was a bit spoiled because he like to spite my father by buying me things I didn't need. My dad hated it when he would get me a really great present and my uncle would buy me better. I go inside the house and close the blinds to tell them both to leave.

"Having a bad day?" a new voice asks. Nightwing

"What are you doing here?" I ask overjoyed too see my old teacher.

"I came as soon as I heard"

"Where do you think she took her?" I ask tears in my eyes

"I don't know but I bet she's ok Dianna was always a fighter." He says to reassure me

"I hope your right" I say as I walk over to the window.

* * *

'I hate that she has to go through this again' Dick Grayson thinks as he sets a sleeping Raphael in her bad. 'She already been through so much I wonder if she'll ever find piece' He looks out her living room window to see a familiar van parked outside. 'He better stay away from her'

"She ok?" Batman ask as he comes out of the shadow

"Yeah for now at least"

"He's following her" he states

"Well he better stop before"

"Before what? In all honesty I think he could beat you."

"Thanks for the confidence" Dick says sarcastically

"Just an opinion"

"Well, need me to fill in for you back home?"

"And take care of Elaina"

"Sure thing, I bet Nygma would be rolling in his grave if he saw his daughter was a muscle headed side kick who hated riddles" Dick laughed

"The one thing that gives me comfort" Batman smirks.

* * *

Zoey Queen aka Prank was waiting for James to get home with his latest gimmick.

"Man where is he?" she asked herself

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She went over and opened it cautiously to find

"Poppies! My favorite!" she gushed

She lifted them to her nose and dropped them.-They smell funny- she dropped to her knees.-I'm really sleepy-. She fainted as James came to the stairs and a carriage was taking off

"Prank!" he screamed and tried to run after it as a shrill laughter filled the air.

* * *

~A complete set and soon more shall be added~ a women in Victorian dress thought ~and soon my pretty angel, that which makes you will be mine for eternity~

* * *

Tuesday:

Name: Raphael Rose Kent

Weight: 129lb

Height: 5'3"

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Skin: Fair

Race: Cocasion Human/Kryptonian

Born: Dec 25, 05

Sign: Capricorn/Ox

Relationships: friends, close friends, family, note: strange new man in life

Review please and thank you… also what would you like to see Punisher vs. Nightwing or Batman, I can't decide.


	3. Wednsday

"_Wednesday's child is full of woe"_

* * *

"Yesterday, the two daughters' of Oliver and Dinah Queen were found to be missing. Olivia Queen was reported missing by her father and Zoey Queen by her boyfriend and partner in crime James Jesse aka the Trickster who was arrested on scene. No ransomed has been made yet but investigators are waiting for that call" I turn the T.V. off

It's horrible, I mean, Zoey was a villain but she was still family. Everyone in the League is someone you grew up with someone you cried with through high school, someone you laugh with at your 5th birthday party. And now two of them were missing.

"Think they're ok" Chey says as she comes into the living room.

"Hows Mark?" Mark must be worried sick.

"Eh, you know detectives, but he's good for now" she says

"I hope so"

"Well I have to get to work so have a fun day off" she says and leaves

Yeah fun, my friends are getting kidnapped by a psycho witch who wants to eat my heart by using stories of my childhood. I hear knock on the probably Uncle Bruce.

"Come in its open" I yell

"Not a good idea whit whats happening" I hear frank's voice

"Oh, Mr. Castle I thought it was…" he here and I'm in my pj's.

"You can just call me Frank" he says

"Frank?" I say trying it out, rolls right off my tong.

"Yeah so what was up with you last night something happen to your cousin?" he says suspiciously.

"Yeah she was kidnapped" what is on to me and my family? No he couldn't be.

"I find it weird that both your cousin and the Queen's daughters went missing on the same day" he says as he walks closer. Too close.

"I find it weird that you're from Metropolis and the justice league knows you" he says as he throws down pictures of me being beamed up. Does he know?

"So anything you'd like to tell me Ms. Kent" his face is an inch from mine.

"It's Raphael." I reply

"What?" he says he steps back

"You said call you Frank so you call me Raphael" I smile

"You're a strange girl"

"I know" if only you knew. "Well it's a reasonably beautiful day and I was just about to get ready and go to the park, care to join me?" I ask. He looks like he could use a break. He stares at me blankly. "I'll take that as a yes" I say and disappear into the back of the house.

* * *

"Mark, anything yet?" Helena Bertinell asks her son.

"No mom sorry" he says with his head down

"Don't worry we'll find her?" she says as her is his shoulder

"You bet we will" says Dinah Queen in her Black Canary costume from the door way

"Thought you out grew it" Huntress smirked.

"Never" she's says

"Well darl'ins a sujest we leave and let Mark get back to his work" Vigilante says as he appears with Sir Justin aka Shining Knight at his side.

"I agree he needs his full focus" he says

"He's right" Helena says and they leave

"Is he ok?" Black Canary ask

"He'll be fine" Helena reassures her ~I hope~ she thinks to herself

"Black Canary, Huntress, and Green Arrow come to the bridge" Both women scramble to the bridge to see both green arrows already there.

"What is it?" Connor asks.

"Olivia and Zoey weren't the only ones taken" J'onn says

* * *

I will never understand what takes women so long to get dressed. When she finally comes out, half an hour later, I have to say it's worth it. She looks amazing. I had only seen her in her uniform which was a simple black skirt with a white shirt. Now she had on a off the shoulder red dress that stopped just above her knees with her hair pulled back into a braid. She a grabbed a heavy coat, boots, and a basket as she headed towards the door.

"So ready to go" she says and drags me out the door.

It was a nice day not too hot, not too cold, and just right. There was barely anyone here it being almost nine and there was little snow around.

"Ouch" to left of me was a kid getting bit by a duck.

"Heh, that'll teach him"

"What happen?" she asked

"Kid got bit by a duck" she seemed freaked out again.

"Oh, really? He ok?"

"Look for yourself"

"I'd rather not" she said and hung her head.

"You ok?"

"Oh nothing just my Sinistrophobia" she says

"And what is that?" all I know is arachnophobia.

"Fear of things to the left of the body." She explains

"How do you get that?" that's just weird

"Have a boyfriend that constantly comes up to from the left that beats you and puts you in the hospital 4 times."

I'm speechless.

"I went back each time till I met another guy that was bad but not as, then another guy and another guy. I had a period of my life where all I dated was losers that were either physically abusive, verbally, or both." She says her head down "but then I found God and what he wanted was for me to respect myself enough to get out of those relationships."

"Quite a story" I say

"It is "she says and looks up. "I remember the 2nd boyfriend I had was a real psycho he tracked me down everywhere I went and tried to get to come back to him by destroying my life, worked the first few times but then he found another girl"

"So how many losers?" I wondered how long it took her leave them.

"23 in total"

"Holy…you let it go for that long" I shouldn't be surprised I've seen worse but when you look at her you see a sensible, quiet, caring girl, then the more I think about it guys like that see a target.

"So your story?" she inquires "I know the basics family murder you being a vigilante but before that, what were you?

"A marine, fought in Nam 3 tours then the Persian Gulf War for a tour, in Nam I discovered what I could really do along with corruption, a couple of weasels killing the soldiers that they commanded." The anger came fresh along with the memory. "There I was almost killed but instead the enemy was landed with a surprise." I really don't think she should know…

"And no made it out but you right?" she says switches to my right side and looks up at me "I've read the file, it was quite extraordinary."

"Is that a compliment?"

"It is whatever you want it to be." She smiles. I'll take compliment "I need a rest you?"

"Sure" she walks over to tree where no one really is and takes a blanket out of the wicker basket and lays it down

"What a nice day, though when I get home there hell to pay." She says as she lies down.

"Why?" all she did was go to the park. I sit down

"Things have been happening in the league, bad things, things I'd like to go away…" her voice trails off as she turns away from me, I turn her over on her back and lift her chin to face me. Her hair is sprayed out above her and her arms are out from her sides.

"What things?"

"What people don't realize is that the fairytales they read are sometimes more than made up, sometimes they're inspired." She whispers "and when I was a little girl I believed they were real and used to wish they were real now as an adult and knowing they're real I wish I didn't" silent tears start to fall down her cheeks.

I lean over and hold her chin with my fingers and wipe away her tears with my thumbs. It's a rare time when I feel sympathy for another life. I wonder what she's going through. Whatever it is it has to horrible to reduce this girl to tears.

"I don't know if I can do again by myself" she whispers

"You won't have to, I'll be there, I promise" I say

"Wh…" she's cut off when I lean my mouth on hers

…………………………………………

For a moment I forget about the Witch. I forget about my father, mother, brothers, and sisters. I forget the league, classes, and everything else. I even forget the snowflakes falling in my hair.

…………………………………………

"Yes stupid girl fall in love let your heart wonder all the better tasting it will be." A crackle can be heard over a cauldron as 5 sleeping girls lie in glass cases.

……………………………………..

An angry Thor storms through the Avengers base till he reaches the conference room where a distraught Peter Parker aka Spiderman is in shambles.

A new reporter is on the big screen T.V. "And this just in 2 more cases of mysterious disappearances has accorder. The victims are May Parker and Lara Kent, students and roommates at Metro State. No one has any idea whats happing at this time but police become more confused by the minute."

Thor looks at the screen till Ironman and Captain America come in the room.

He drops a blood stain thimble on the table in front of Peter and looks across the room.

"Where is my daughter?" he growls.

…………………………………………

Name: Raphael Rose Kent

Weight: 125lb

Height: 5'3"

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Skin: Fair

Race: Cocasion Human/Kryptonian

Born: Dec 25, 05

Sign: Capricorn/Ox

Relationships: friends, close friends, family, lover

………………………………..

Now the Avengers are targets too and a rare moment of caring for the cold hearted Punisher. What is this World Coming to? Also a show down in the next chapter and not what you might expect… btw get it Storms, Thor, to me its funny.


	4. Thursday

"Thursday's child has far to go"

……………..

It all seems to happen fast. 5 girls were now missing. The Avengers had gone to the Justice League to see if they knew what was going on. We told everything. We kept names hidden but we told a girl of ours had faced this evil before and was the only one who could do it. It was long time ago but the memory's fear was still fresh. An evil entity known as the Witch had come to earth to find a heart of someone young and of a beautiful mind, spirit, and body to eat. She had gone after Raphael who was only sixteen at the time and was known as the Titan Masquerade. She had almost succeeded if not for the Aqualad of that time, Aquaman's second oldest son Phillip. He had given Raphael the incentive she needed with his death. She's never forgiven herself.

I don't remember much after that just a bright light and a peaceful feeling when it came over me. We found Raphael a couple hours later crying over his body. The funeral was beautiful and sad and nostalgic. The way he would have wanted it. Raphael was presented with his crown for her role in the defeat and her being his girlfriend at that time.

"So how did your agent defeat this witch?" Captain America asked

"We'll tell you when we find out" Superman replied. In truth none of us knew how peaches did it.

"Well, we'll be searching and if you find anything" he said

"We'll call you" big Blue finished. Then Cap left

"Mark" he called me

"Yes sir?"

"I need you check something in Asguard. Thor has given us permission to investigate there."

"Yes sir anything."

……………………………………………

I felt weird. I was happy and overjoyed but sad and guilty at the same time. If my father knew I was knew I had kissed Frank he'd either kill me or never speak to me again. My father's distain for him is well known in the league as I remember one night at the dinner table he called him a "Waste of human body that has gone too far and deserves to be put in jail not be called a hero." And that was that.

"So I have to go to Queens this weekend here are my numbers" Chey says as she gets ready to leave "We'll see ya in a week" she hugs me and gets into the cab. The league wants her with Mark so he doesn't go a wall.

I wave as her cab disappears around the corner. I go in and sit at my stool. My picture has become a mirror in forest back round half the forest is beautiful and green the other half is dark and dead. I have no idea why I turned out like this but it's not.

"Not bad" I hear behind me "Creepy but not bad" Frank comes up and puts his hand on my right shoulder.

"Thanks originally I was going for tree but this popped out." I say

"Well this is good" a compliment from the Punisher, I'm thrilled. But something seems wrong

……………………………

"Well I don't know" Chey says as she talks to her boss, "Yes a big, sorry…. Yes sir…. Ok sir….bye."

Snow filled the street after a freak storm hit."I hate New York in winter." she said.

A small tinkling of bells was heard as her taxi started to lift up. "Whats happening?" she looks toward the driver to find there isn't one. She takes out her maze and starts to beat the door but it doesn't give. In a crackle of laughter she's gone.

…………………………….

At the same time Diana of Theyamscare watching her husband Steve Trevor playing with they're youngest daughter. It had been quite some time since he had been trapped in the future. As walked around to her room she saw something on the ground. A lamp? All she did was pick it up when a smoke envelope her and she started to scream. Trevor came running over but was to late the carriage was taking off.

………………………………..

I didn't feel arms around my waist anymore. I wondered if it was that or a weird sinking sensation that something was wrong.

I could sense I was needed somewhere but I didn't know were. St. Raphael help me find the way. I feel someone watching me.

"Hello uncle Bruce." I greet him as he steps out of the shadows.

"Diana and Chey have been taken" is all he says.

………………………………..

Somewhere I think hear a voice scream. Probably just the wind. In my sights is a man who definitely knows where Richard Fisk and his son are. And then they're gonna pay. The deli man from couple of days ago checks quickly to see if anyone is at his back door and there is. As I jump from the rooftop I can hear voices working out a deal.

"Just keep the skull man away from me."

"Sure no problem my bosses are working on right now" a man says. Yeah how many times have heard that.

I kick in the door and immediately the guy has a gun on me as I drive behind some boxes. Same trick I used on loser who had kidnapped a girl didn't even see me move behind him as I tapped him on his shoulder.

He down in a one hit.

"Now we're going to have a little talk about your boss" I say and drag him out.

…………………………………..

"A lamp and pixie dust" I say

"She's not holding back." Bruce Wayne says as he sits down out of costume.

"No so neither should we."

"Right so how are you holding up?" he asks

"Good so far how many girls does th make?" I've lost count

"Seven" so many

"She'll be aiming for 12" I say

"How do you know?"

"The 12 Dancing Princesses" I say flatly

"Then she needs 5 more" he says

"And she already has the 12th picked out" I say

"You?" he asked with hint of concern in his voice.

"Who else would it be? The heroin is always last" it's true.

And with that he gets up and leaves.

………………………………………….

~Still so much to do her birthday is fast in approaching and everything needs to be ready~

Seven women are lined up in glass cases with dainty slippers on their feet and combs in their hair.

…………………………….

New York in Decemember is beautiful, it had snowed lightly yesterday and we were recovering from a big storm 3 weeks ago.

I walk in it trying to decide what I'll do. She needs me so she won't kill me abut she will hurt my friends. I need help and the only person who can help me is in England… to England I go.

………………………………………

"So he's in England" I say

"Yeah, yeah he's in England" my informant says

"Well then I guess we'll see" I say as I cut the rope to give him to police who had to save the guy. "I'll be back if this turns out not to true."

Raphael's house is unusually dark its only 8 she should still be up. I walk to the door and see a note on it.

`Dear Ms. Maya,

I and my roommate will be gone for unknown period of time. The extra key is under the matt so if you could pick up my mail and watch the apartment that would be fantastic.

Signed,

Raphael

She's gone.

"Ya know at in my day men did not going calling to girls of her age." Said an old lady right behind me "And they did not read things not meant for them."

I turn and walk away. Why is she headed to England?

"Frank I got you a ride to England" chip says

"Nice. Chip I want you to try to find if Raphael left for England today" Maybe I can found out just what

…………………………………

One very bored Elaina Nygma aka Robin was at the batmoniter and very bored. Dick had gone solo tonight because she had english homework.

"Man this tanks" she says. All of sudden a strange music fills the air

"It sounds like a flute" she says and get ups

"Come little child come follow me" Says a strange man as he appears. Elaina without another thought gets into a carriage with him.

"Miss Elaina!" Alfred Yells as the carriage takes off into a wall.

……………………………..

"So what it's all the heroes that are getting taken" Talia says

"Yes but who knows who could be next' Poison Ivy explains

"So low profile" Live Wire sujest

"Very low" Poison ivy says

She walks outside to get water the rest of her plant and pricks her hand on a rose.

"Ouch." She says "Whats happening?" her vision starts to blur and she collapse.

The last thing she sees is a woman in Victorian dress coming towards her.

……………………………….

I see the plane that will take me to England. Chip had one of his friends who owed him do this; hope that guy has a good stomach. It's a small privet airport for self owned planes.

"Frank Castle?" asks a blond haired man behind me

"Who wants to know?" this guy seems familiar

"Sir Justin Arthur I believe you know my lady Raphael" he says. How does he know her?

"Yeah and?" what does he want

"I'd like to give you a fare warning to stay away from her." He clenches his fist

"And if I don't?" like I'll listen anyway

"You will be sorry"

"If I had a nickel" man how many times have I heard that.

"Listen" he grabs my coat and I throw him over my shoulder.

"Don't ever touch me" I say and head for the plane but he grabs me and punches me harder than I've ever been punched.

"There's a lot more to her then meets the eye Mr. Castle." No way am I letting him get away with that.

I grab his hand and throw him towards a plane. He hits square.

……………………………………

"Well Mr. Fisk I thank you kindly for the help" says the witch to Richard Fisk

"Your quite welcome, and in return"

"And in return when I have the girl you will get your reward" she says

"Eternal youth" he says as a younger blond prince like boy looks on in sadness

~We shouldn't be doing this~ Rose Fisk thinks

………………………………………

Thirty minutes into the fight and 3 very small airplanes later Sir Justin was panting and had small bruises everywhere. Frank Castle was out of breath and had some cuts.

The airway was clear of people.

"Your sis is in trouble ain't she?"

"Just leave her be for now" Justin says

"Why? She needs help"

"She has to do this on her own, it's her fight, her story, the best we can do is cheer her on and be there to pick up whats left." He says and walks away. And somehow I know he's right.

…………………………

"Ladies and gentlemen Welcome to There Airways we hope you have a great flight to London England" says the pilot over the loud speaker.

~God be with me and my missing friends~ Raphael thinks

…………………………………

I'd like to leave that fight to the imagination. I know I'm getting rid of girls fast but need to keep on schedule. 3 chapts loaded in one day.


	5. Friday

"_Friday's child is loving and giving"_

…………………………_.._

The plane wasn't big but it got me there. I wondered what that guy meant by her story. Chip said that we would land in the same airport about 30 minutes apart from each other and her plane was being delayed. I had a strong urge to wait for her but I knew I had to find the Fisks before they moved again.

* * *

I got there earlier than I thought. A stewardess had come and told me a privet plane had been there for me I was to be moved on it. Good old Uncle Bruce. So I got there 30 minutes earlier than I would have and time was of then essence. Her it was already Saturday but back home where I knew the witch was it was Friday and she was going by that clock. Christmas decorations where up and carolers could be heard. Yep it was Christmas Eve. I expected to see all of that what I didn't expect was to se Frank Castle in the same terminal let alone the same airport. I froze he couldn't see me yet. But just my luck he looked over and saw me. A look of surprise hit his face like a ton of bricks. Time to go.

He was walking behind me trying to catch up without looking conspectus. I sped up my pace as did he and he was a lot faster. He caught up to me in the parking lot.

"I thought your plane was delayed"

How did he know that? "I took another plane."

"Why are you here?" he asked

"Why are you here?" fair question

"I'm here looking for the Fisk, now you." He says

I'm in trouble "Well I… just it's ... its none of your business." I say and walk away but he grabs my arm

"I'm making it my business, whats wrong?"

If I tell him he'll get hurt, if I don't he'll still get hurt but it will be easier for me to do what I have to.

"Nothing you can help with, please I need to do this on my own" I say and pull away.

He stares at me and nods. "I understand "he says I turn to leave but he pulls back kisses me. I can't say I've gotten use to it. His kisses are like a life worth's of anger coming out. Last time he bruised my lips. This one is harder.

He lets go before I pass out for lack of oxygen and walks toward a regular looking car which is probably has an arsenal of weapons and a supercomputer. I walk over to a limo that uncle Bruce rented for me.

"Where to ma'am?" the driver asks

"Great Lake Hotel" I say

* * *

She's going to her I can feel it, she's going to her to ask for help the only way she get help is if she… No she won't not that she said never again and she won't risk it.

* * *

The Great Lake Hotel was an upper-class five star hotel. The top floor was reserved by a very special woman that no one knew much about. She was the only one who could help me.

"Which floor miss?" the bellhop asked

"Top please" he looked back surprised but went ahead.

The ride up forty-five stories is long. When we get up the top I step out in to a small hallway with one door.

"It's open" a female voice says before I can knock

"Always expecting me aren't you Nimue." I say as I face a young woman with white hair and white eyes.

"Oh course my lord" she smiles

"I believe I'm a girl"

"Yes you are in this life but as I recall in a past life you were my lord King Arthur of Britain" she says

"I'm Raphael Kent" she just brought up the thing that distresses me most

"Of course you are but your soul is that of Arthur, your feeling and thoughts are all yours but the light of you, that which makes you who you are is Arthur."

"I came here…"

"For help" she cuts me off "My dear the only way you can be helped is if you accept your other self."

"No, I refuse to believe that!" I yell

"Then you live a lie "she says

"I'm me, I'm me" I say and fall to the floor crying

"Of course you are you, just because you share Arthur's soul doesn't mean you're him" she says and places her hand on my back

"Then what does it mean?" I ask

"It means you have greatness and you can do things no other can my dear" she helps me to the couch, "My lovely one, I've watched you from the day you were born and can say while you are not completely like Arthur you are not completely unlike him. You have greatness Raphael but will you use it?'

"I don't know what to do?" I say

"Take up what was once yours only then can you beat this infernal fairytale witch" she says

"I can't believe I let her out"

"We all do stupid things all we can do is learn from them"

I'm too tired to make it to her guest suit so she leaves me on the couch.

* * *

"How is she?" Justin ask the Lady of the Lake over the telephone

"Ok but reluctant, taking up Excalibur is the only way to truly get rid of the witch but she's too scared, how was your talk with Castle?"

"Painful, never have a met a man who fought so viciously" Justin exclaimed

"Really what about Lancelot, he put up a good fight"

"Yes but he held back this man doesn't"

"Well I should consult my sisters about what to do if she does not take up her sword"

"Can anyone else take it up?

"I'm afraid not Justin, Excalibur was made for one pure of heart and sound of mind, someone who would wield it wisely."

"Well then I bid you a good night my lady" Justin said

"Good night Sir Knight" the lady said as she chuckled at her own joke.

* * *

"Any luck?" Superman said

"I'm sorry but Lady Nimue says that Raphael refuses to take up Excalibur"

"Kal-El turn on the news" J'onn said as he came into the room.

"Why?"

"Just do it" he yelled

"Tonight 3 more women missing Zantanna Zatara, Enza Kent, and Tala. These women were found to be missing by various sources and all at the same time. Police and the Justice League are stumped as to who is doing this and why"

"The Avengers also just called to say a women named Electra was also found missing "J'onn said

"That makes 12 but I thought Raphael was suppose to the 12th?" Clark says confused

"What does it mean?" Justin asks

"It means things are worse than we thought" Batman said he entered the room.

* * *

I need to go find him and tell him. I don't think I can do this alone but I have to. It's my fault, my story. I need to finish it. I leave the swift not really sure of where I'm going but I just need to find him.

* * *

Nimue, Lady of the Lake, Keeper of Excalibur, found it strange that the man the next wielder of Excalibur loved was named Castle she also found it strange that those same women was not there when she awoke.

"Oh well, she wants to kill herself not my problem" and she went back to her coffee.

* * *

"I'm sorry" says a man. It was not Richard Fisk, but I was someone who deserved to be punished. He had kidnapped his nephew from his parents and was going to sell him for money. That deserved to be punished

"Too late for sorry, in this war is no surrender." I say as I approach him, gun out and aimed.

"Who are you!" he screamed

"I punish those who prey on the innocent" is all I say before I pull the trigger

A loud bang is followed by a small whimper

Raphael…

* * *

A small whimper escapes against my will as I slam my hands over my mouth. I wish he wouldn't look at, or see me at that but I seldom get what I wish.

I knew he was cruel but some part of didn't want to believe he was that cruel. That man deserved to be put to trial not killed in cold blood. My hands are trembling, my breath is short and jagged, and I can feel my legs going numb.

He walks towards me.

I take off.

I can't be here, near him. I need to run. I can hear his footsteps behind me, he's faster than me. But I'm more determined…or so I thought. He almost on my tail, close enough to catch me.

"Raphael wait," he calls

I see a cemetery and run into it. I try to lose him in the grays and mausoleums. He sticks like glue till I trip.

"Ralph" he says as he tries to help me up.

"No, let me go, let me go, monster, murder" I yell and he lets go

There's a cold look on his face, a look he had when he first met me. This frank didn't care what I thought or who I was or about his own feelings. This Frank was ruthless and would kill me without a thought.

I wondered if he would.

For moment I was scared as he came towards me. St. Michael protect me. He's almost to me as I hear myself shout.

"Excalibur!"

In an instant that same feeling of peace and clear mindedness comes over me as it did years ago. I can do this.

* * *

Friday:

Name: Raphael Rose Kent

Weight: 129lb

Height: 5'3"

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Skin: Fair

Race: Cocasion Human/Kryptonian

Born: Dec 25, 05

Sign: Capricorn/Ox

Relationships: friends, close friends, family,crazed killer lover

* * *

Almost done, 2 more days to go. I just finished my other fic and am kind of sad about it. I had fun with that one.


	6. Saturday

"Saturday's child works hard for a living"

* * *

She was different. Not only did she have a different outfit it was her stance, her air, her eyes. The outfit was pure white lined with silver all around, it was a long shirt over monk like pants. The air around her was different it use to be a relaxed and slightly nervous now it was commanding and oppressive, it made you feel unwelcome. Her eyes were the biggest change they had been eyes of an innocent but now they had murder and age in them.

This was not the same Raphael.

"Face villain, I have seen your cruelty and it will end." She says sword raised

"Where's Raphael?"

"You stand before her." that can't be.

"So you say" I have to keep my guard up.

"The Raphael you knew is here I am her but with the power to strike." She says

I hear sirens in the distance

"Will you repent for your sins?" she asks

"What sins?"

"The murder of the man" she yells

"That was punishing the guilty" I say

"Lie to yourself you may but the heavens know that was murder, that man should have been put on trial, not merely killed."

"Whatever you say my lady"

"Fiend" she grits

"Been called worse." And I start to walk away

"Do not turn you're back on me daemon" she says and grabs my hand

I pull back "Lady, don't touch me" I warn

"What could you do to me?" she sneers

"Wanna see?" I say as pull out my usual gun

She raised her sword and cuts it in half before I can blink. This is not the Raphael I know, this one is dangerous

"Can I speak to the real Ralph" she made sense

"The tamed one does not wish to speak to you" her voice drips with venom

"Well I need to talk with her" I suddenly hear a crackle of laughter and she goes into attack mode. "What was that?"

"Show yourself witch, lest I find you first" why is she talking like that

"You have not changed much Arthur Pendragon." That came out of nowhere

"My name is Raphael though Arthur's soul dwells within me"

"That is why my revenge is on you" what revenge

"Will someone tell me what going here?" I yell

I get my answer when I hear a giant roar and look up. A dragon has just appeared over the cemetery. I'm in hell.

* * *

The dragon is young. Strong but young and foolish for she flies too close to the ground. A smart dragon would know fly higher or perhaps she does not know me, for if she did she would have been warned. She lands and I sense no danger about her

"My lady Raphael" she bows low but her eyes stay at mine. Dragon respect royalty but do not consider themselves lower.

"Rise child, what has the witch to say." This is her messenger

"She wishes your surrender, she has friends and enemies of yours, and she will give them back if you give her what she wants." I would do that but I know its lie, she would sooner slit her own throat then give them back.

"Tell your mistress she has no power over me and I will defeat her" with that the dragon bows and leaves

I go back to the normal Raphael.

"What was that?" Frank exclaims

"I see I some explaining to do" I say sheepishly

* * *

"So she's using the other girls as bait?" Sheyra says

"Not exactly, I've been working with Jason he says the witch may be after something more." Batman explains

"And what has old, old, old creepy have to say?" Flash get looks from everyone at the table

"The witch is remnant of old magic very ancient, very evil and so was sealed in a stone, the same stone Merlin unknowingly put the sword into and when Arthur pulled the sword from the stone he released the Witch."

"So is there any way to beat the Witch?"Superman question his hands tightly clamped together.

"There is the sword need to pierce her most valuable asset."

"Which is?' John Stewart asked

"Let me guess her heart" Flash said and leaned back in his chair.

"Her soul." Batman corrected.

"How do you pierce her soul?" J'onn inquired

"Jason's still working on it but in the mean time Justin remembered something Merlin told him, the Witch ruled a kingdom that spread over the world and in this kingdom nightmares live. Merlin said if she ever got free she would it rebuild it along with her armies."

"And that's a problem?" Wally said

"Her armies conquered continents in minutes." Batman narrowed his at him.

"We're dead." Flash groaned

"Not exactly." Batman said "According to Justin Nimue said Raphael called Excalibur, she going to fight."

"Well that's good" Superman says unconvincingly ~I just have to tell Lois~

* * *

"So let me recap; This witch, at the start of time, was evil and took over our planet and wizards from all across the universe came and saved us by trapping her in a stone, the very same stone where Merlin put the sword but he didn't know about the Witch, and when Arthur pulled the sword from the stone he released her but somehow he trapped her again when she was working with the Saxons to reclaim the planet."

She nodded and I continued.

"So years later Arthur is reborn as you and when you called Excalibur for the first time you released the Witch but put her back in when she killed your boyfriend. Now she's out for revenge and is going to use the girls she's kidnapped to increase her power and kill you on your birthday when your soul is most vulnerable but you're stronger." I say in one breath.

"Pretty much, yeah." Raphael confirms as she sips her tea. They were in a coffee shop somewhere in London.

'And this army of hers?"I ask

"She can call it when she has the girl's powers; it's quite vast so everyone will be needed." She says

"Oh well is that all" I say sarcastically. "Well what are you going to do next?"

"Go back home but this time I'll have the Justice League transport me there, time is of the essence and I need all the time I can get." I pay and then we leave back to friend's hotel room.

* * *

"I strike me as weird that you can go through that and still be you."

"It strikes me weird that you can do what you did to that man and still call yourself just." She said and entered the suit.

"Hey, that was just did you know what he was gonna do?"

"Yes I did, I saw all his intentions and he should have been tried not just murdered." She says and faces me.

"One of those have to helps bleeding justice system hearts aren't ya?" I sneer

"The way my pa and ma raised me." She said and walked in to the bedroom.

I picked up an apple off the coffee table, I was weird looking white on one side red on the other, and I took a bite of the red side. It was surprisingly good. Then I felt it get stuck in my throat, I couldn't breathe.

* * *

"Well the way my parents raised me was good." I said as I walked into Nimue's bedroom to write her a note.

I heard something drop to the floor and the sound of hoof prints.

"No!" I screamed

But I was too late all that was left was golden dust in the air and a half eaten apple.

Frank was gone.

* * *

The clock stroked midnight. It was time. A light dust fell from the women around and gathered on her. ~Their strength, their beauty, and their power all mine! ~

"A rise my army, collect your flesh and bones and bring death to those creatures who stand against me!"

~This war will end and I will stand victorious~ the witch said as her hand passed over a man in a glass coffin.

I really couldn't say if was ever more afraid of Lois then i am right now.

"So my daughter is out there with some psyco vigilanti adn has the source of all evli after her and all we can do is sit back and wait" she yels

"Unfutonitaly yes." i all is ay

"I can't do that Clark it can't" she cries.

"I know but we have to try." is ay and hold her

"Mom! Dad! come look!" Kara says from the living room

We go to where she is and look out side the window. I could swear those were elves marching in the streets.

"Its starting" Van says as he comes in to the room with Jor.

* * *

Saturday:

Name: Raphael Rose Kent

Weight: 125lb

Height: 5'3"

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Skin: Fair

Race: Cocasion Human/Kryptonian

Born: Dec 25, 05

Sign: Capricorn/Ox

Relationships: missing friends, close friends, family, missinf lover

* * *

A word of caution if you ever find an apple like that feed it to your worst enemy. The final battle start who will win over all.


	7. Sunday

_"But the child who is born on the Sabbath Day_

_Is bonny and blithe and good and gay."_

* * *

I couldn't say where I was it was dark.

"Frank?" that voice "Frank you ok?" Maria…

I opened my eyes and there she was. "Frank, so mustard or ketchup?" she said while holding up a bottle of both.

"Maria?" what going on.

"Hey dad" Frank jr., Lisa? "Hey dad, can we make a kite?" Lisa asks

"Sure why not, Frank?" Maria looks at me

"Yeah why not?" it was all a dream.

* * *

I felt helpless. This was my fault if I had never been born they would alive and everything would be ok. If only…

Then it hit me this was how Frank felt only he did something about but maybe not the right thing I could not defeat this witch by brute force maybe another tactic would work.

"Excalibur…" I called

I needed the Justice League, the Avengers, and villains, I needed help.

* * *

"How long is this going on?" Kyle Ryner asked

"As long as it needs to for Raphael to get to the top of tower" Spiderman said

"Of course" Kyle said

* * *

A sword cleaved a giant in two

"Don't worry guys we're coming" Raphael said as she climbed the stairs of Fisk manor now Witch Castle.

The plan was simple get in, beat her, leave. That's all she needed.

"Ahh!" said Mark as he took down five elves. "Do these things die?" he yelled over the commotion.

"No but they can get hurt easier than us" Dr. Fate answered.

"Oh lucky us" he shouted.

"Will shut up and get your head in the game" I yelled

"Oh sure and what fun game it is all I want is my girlfriend back!" he yell

"Well then stop yapping and fight"

* * *

"Ugh." Batman grunted "So trade in your world for life Fisk"

"Of course this and the worlds to come" he laughed

"Your sicker than Luthur." He exclaimed and rushed at him while Rose Fisk hid under a pile of rubble

"Not good not good, Frank, get Punisher that's what needs to happen he can help" and the ten year old took off.

"Well finally I'll be the man who killed the bat" he said as he raised a gun to batman's head.

"Not yet" batman pulled out a batterang and him the then punched him

"We'll see if it was worth it"

* * *

"All over the world creatures of another plain are appearing the Justice League and Avengers are working their best to try to stop but the power source of these creatures seems to be the tower like building in the middle of New York."

"Things are worse then we feared" said one of the immortal guardians of the universe

"Yes they are the witch must not escape"

"We must send help"

"For their world's sake"

"And ours."

* * *

"Cap, take the left" Natalia Romanova ordered

"Got him, can that girl really stop her?"

"The League seems to think so we should trust them with this one?" she answered

"So we fight till the lass has completed her quest" Thor said as he raised Mnolnerr.

"And we will have victory" Henry Pym said as he jumped on an elf

* * *

Green lanterns rushed out of the sky into earth.

"kat" Kyle Rayner Called

"The guardians sent us this evil must be stoped at all cost" she said "And no we aren't going to blow up the earth" she finished as a swarm of golems came at her.

"Then what are we doing?" Kyle asked

"What are you guys doing?" Kilawog asked as he landed

"Raphael, Superman's daughter, has away to beat the witch so we're buying her time down here till she can release the witch's power sources and beat her" he said

"Good plan how long will it take?"

"As long as it needs to"

* * *

Dear reader I would like to take this time out of the story to explain whats happening if you don't get it.

Teams have been assembled to keep the creatures occupied if they didn't they would head to their masters place and Raphael would be doomed. The Guardians of the universe have offered help to earth by sending every available Green Lantern to earth. Batman is currently facing Richard Fisk who helped the witch who promised to give him eternal youth. Richards's young son has gone to release Frank Castle who is currently being held in some sort of dream world like the black mercy.

Thank you for your time. Now back to the story

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh!" as woman screamed as an elf had her coroner

"Oh no you don't" Sheyra Hol cried as she hit it with her mace.

"Thank you" the woman said and ran with her daughter in her arms.

"Chey" she said and hit an elf who had tried to sneak up on her.

"Nice keeping your head in the fight" Flash said as he threw a goblin twenty yards away

"Nice shoot' in text" she said and flew off

"So is Raphael almost there" Wally asked J'onn as he appeared

"I can sense she's almost to the top, and the Witch is waiting" he said

"Well she can take her that's our Raphael" Flash said confidently

"Between the league, her parents, and life I would like think she's more than ready for this."

"She is" is all Wally says before he dashes off.

* * *

"Come on Dad let's go!" Frank jr. says and runs over the hill

"Be careful" Maria Castle calls after him "Lisa go on with your brother" and she runs off to

"What wrong?" she asks and turns to Frank Castle

"Nothing just a bad dream." Ha says but it felt so real

"Well you're up now and you promised to help them with the kite"

"Yep I did" he says and kisses her

* * *

"I hate stairs" Mark panted as they reached the top

"But it was worth' Dr. Fate panted

"Oh really" said a cool voice behind him

The witch stood with Frank Castle

Raphael jumped and glared at the witch "Let him go" she growled

"My dear he's here of his own will in his dream like state I can control him but first he must to be there" she explained. "Now Arthur shall we finish this or…"

"I have a better idea" I say "A wager"

"Oh I do love my wagers" she said "go on"

"If I can get Frank out of this trance you let him go and leave forever and relinquish your powers all of them." I say

"And if not? Then what"

"Then you get me and Excalibur but you still leave Earth"

"Well Apoklips has always been my passion to rule and with you and Excalibur it can be done deal you get him out the trance which you can't for its impossible without... well you just won't be able to do it"

"We'll see"

* * *

"Come on Bats, from what I've heard I'm disappointed" Fisk yelled

"I can't say I'm impressed" A battered Batman said from the shadows.' If I could just get him in the right spot' he thought 'I could get him'

"We'll you will be I'll be a king for all eternity!" he screamed and walked closer to special point in the room "I will rule all mankind" he finished and laugh. Unknown to him a bat bomb went off right under him an the floor caved in. "Ahh!" he screamed

"King Riiiight" batman said and walked away "Fisk is down any news on Raphael?" he said into the comlink

"Just that she's already in the tower I can't sense her anymore" J'onn said

"Then we've done all we can it's up to her now" he said and hung up.

"God help her"

* * *

"Frank wake up" Raphael cried as he attacked her "Come on your stronger than this, Wake up!" she yelled.

"Raphael, try to think about what the witch said you need something what could it be?" Dr. Fate said from a cage above the arena. Mark was looking for the missing girls

"She'll never figure it out, and even if she did it's not capable of him" the witch said

I to win I have to save the world even if it means killing him "Frank please don't make me" I say as tears come to my eyes. We were at the very top of the tower it was dark. Frank wake up…

* * *

"Pretty lady and Castle fight, need something?" Rose Fisk questioned "what a story?" he shook his head. Suddenly it came to him "Story yes story always in there the answer I have it. He jumped up and yelled to Raphael, "Pretty Lady I know what it needs the story needs…"

"Of course" she said "It's always there"

* * *

"Dad look at how high it going" Frank Jr exclaimed

"Wow that's great" Frank Castle says

"Yeah I bet I can higher" Lisa Castle challenges

"Could not" her brother says

"Could too"

"Not

"Too"

"Ok you guys calm down" Maria says as she comes up

"Frank!" a voice comes out of no where

"What was that?" he asks and looks around

"What was what?" his wife asks worried

"Frank, please I don't wanna do this don't make me!" a female voice cries

"That" he yells

"Frank you're scaring me" she says

"I think I'm just tired" he said

"Yeah with how much you work" Lisa teased.

"Yeah dad" Frank Jr agreed

"Yeah that must be it" he said and lied down

"Frank I know you miss them but we need you, I need you please come back"

"You can't hear her!" he exclaims

"Frank I don't hear anything" she says

"Mommy is daddy ok" Lisa asks

"I don't know are you?" she asks

"Frank please I know where you think you are you love them, you love her, and I can't compete with that but please for all of us for me come back"

"Raphael" he whispered

"Frank still hearing that voice, maybe you need a doctor" Maria says and put a hand to his forehead

"You're not real" he whispers and steps back "None of this is"

"What he talking about?" Frank jr. asks

"This isn't real your dead, I need to go back" he said

"Frank what do you mean" Maria said as a car came rushing by

"I'm sorry "he said

* * *

"Frank" Raphael said relieved to see his eyes are bright again

"What did she do to me?" he grunted

"No impossible she couldn't have, he'd have to" the witch said confused

"People surprise even those who are all seeing Witch" Dr. Fate said

"Oh my god frank you're ok" I say and hug him.

"Yeah ok" he said and stood up

"As per our bargain" the witch came up behind us "My powers are gone I am mortal and shall leave earth accordingly"

"Good" Frank said and pulled out a gun

"No" I yell but he pulls the trigger first

The witch falls over, a bullet in her head.

"Hey guys I found then they're…Oh my lord" Mark says as he see the witch dead

"Why, she was going. Why Frank Why!" I scream and punched him

"Cause you couldn't finish it" he said grabbed my face

"Not like that, I didn't finish like that" I sobbed and felt his lips on mine.

"It wasn't your to completely finish" he says and walks away. All I see after he disappears is black.

* * *

Two weeks later……

I sit now at my finished painting.

Everything's back to normal. Frank is on the run and to hell with that creep. The Avengers say they probably won't catch him. I don't care let him stay lost. The league is doing clean up duty on all the damage and the girls are still in hospital waiting to be released. Chey will be moving in with my sis and May Parker. I'll be alone. Mark and Olivia are engaged and Zoey broke James out of jail. Whereabouts currently unknown.

My picture is still hand mirror with a face peaking out. The face is known everywhere and will forever be my nightmare and dream; it's something I hope a will I never see again and something that will always be with me. It's his face.

"Frank Castle unlike you, I will move on and I will be weightless" I say and look towards the window and open the blinds as Excalibur hangs on my wall, gleaming in the sunlight.

* * *

Sunday:

Name: Raphael Rose Kent

Weight: 132lb

Height: 5'3"

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Skin: Fair

Race: Cocasion Human/Kryptonian

Born: Dec 25, 05

Sign: Capricorn/Ox

Relationships: friends, close friends, family, Ex-Lover

* * *

I almost cried while making t this. I'm a sucker for sappy flashbacks. This was my most fun story even if other people didn't like it. I might do a squeal just because I have to know what happens next.


End file.
